Its Over
by daydreambunny
Summary: Miroku has cheated on Sango and she witnessed the WHOLE THING! Sango is heartbroken so she does what any women would do in this situation breaks up with him. Itachi has come to the fuedal era in search of demons and bumps into sango. i suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**DESCRIPTION: Sango is sick of miroku's lecheroing ways and decides to break up with him and a new guy is there to sweep her off her feet. Now miroku tries to win back her heart. WHO WILL SANGO CHOOSE? (I suck at summaries so just read the damn story.)**

**Chapter 1: ITS OVER**

Inuyasha, Sango, kagome, and shippo are all looking for miroku (mainly Sango). "MIROKU MIROKU WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!!!" Yells Sango. inuyasha sighs just give it up already we've been screaming his name for hours, we all know he's probably tryna have his way with some girl. "INUYASHA HOW CAN YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT, screams kagome. What I only state facts, counters inuyasha. You know I was going to refrain from doing this but you've just about pissed me off, INUYASHA"……. "No wait kagome I was just kidding please don't say it," sobs inuyasha. "SIT BOY!!" "AAAAAH!!. Inuyasha when will you ever learn says shippo". While there all acting likes' idiots Sango decides to go chase after miroku herself. "Hey pretty lady I was cursed with this dreaded hole in my hand and at any time it will suck me up and that will be the end of me so I was just wondering could u bear my child?," asks miroku. "Aw monk that's a sad story normally I wouldn't give myself up to some random guy…….but since your story is so sad I'll make an exception," says the village woman. Miroku and the village woman make there way into her little hut but little does miroku know Sango is watching the whole thing and need I say that girl is PISSED. (15 minutes later) Aw I never knew a monk could be so naughty, says the woman. Miroku says with a grin, "Well I try". And you succeed says the woman.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**BACK AT THE CAMP**

So Sango were you able to find that lecherous monk, asks Inuyasha. Sango gives inuyasha an evil glare and inuyasha hides behind caromed. So I take it you did find him, says caromed. Hmph, replies Sango and she walks off. (10 minutes later miroku arrives and everyone gives him the you screwed up big time look). "Why are you all giving me that look and where's Sango?" asks miroku. I think you know why we are giving you that look and as for Sango she is in her tent.Oh and I wouldn't think about going in that tent unless you don't want to see tomorrow, replies caromed." So like the _smart_ person that miroku is he goes in the hut anyway. "Wow what an idiot" they all say in unison. (Inside the tent) "Heya Sango how's it going?" says miroku nervously. Sango doesn't respond. "If it's about me leaving the camp I have a perfectly……" "CAN IT MIROKU", interrupts Sango. "I know where you were so don't even **think** about lying to me. How could you cheat on me when you just said you wanted to marry me no more than a month ago?" "Sango I'm…….." " What sorry? Well sorry doesn't cut it this time nor will it ever. I…I….**I HATE YOU."** Sango says. Miroku is to stunned and guilty to even reply so he leaves a heartbroken Sango all to herself

A/n: Heya people this is the first chapter to my story I hope you enjoy and Itachi doesn't come until next chapter so stay tuned!!


	2. Akatsuki's Plan and Sango's Heartbreak

**A/N: Heya people me here I'm going to try to update this story every day or every two days (depending on if I don't suffer from writers block or if no one reviews) anyway here's the latest chapter enjoy**

**Chapter 2: Akatsuki's Plans **

**Akatsuki's Hide out Place**

"Itachi you might be wondering why I asked you here", says the akatsuki leader. (A/n: damn it I forgot his name if he has one so bear with me people). "Yes I was actually wondering that", replies Itachi. "I was doing some research on how to capture the kyuubi and found something quite interesting. There was once a time when demons and humans coexisted and rumor has it so did kyuubi." "That's quite interesting, but wasn't that over 500 years ago?" asks Itachi. "Why yes it was which caused a minor set back in my research until I found out that there is a jutsu which can transport you into any time and location. It's called the **Time Travel Jutsu**." (A/n: wow that is really cheesy.) "Very interesting." says Itachi. "Which is what brings you here Itachi. I need you to use this jutsu to look for the kyuubi and bring it back here. But be warned in the feudal era humans and demons don't get along so be careful." says the leader. Hmph, replies itachi. "NOW GO". "**TIME TRAVEL JUTSU," **yells itachi. And off he goes into the feudal era!!

**Feudal Era at Camp**

It is night time now and everyone is sleeping except for Sango who is crying her eyes out in her tent and Miroku who feels bad about the whole situation.

**Sango's P.O.V**

_I can't believe Miroku would do this to me after he proposed to me no more than a month ago. Why is it always me with the bad luck, first I lose my whole entire family and now the love of my life? It just isn't fair. I should've known this would happen considering the fact that when I asked him if he was going to stop flirting with other women he gave no reply. _MIROKU YOU BASTARD. Sango's yell was so loud it woke everyone up excluding Miroku who was already up.

**Regular P.O.V**

"AAAAGH!!!" yells everyone. "Damn it why'd Sango have to do that when I was just getting to the good part of my dream. I was with kikyo and we were just about to……….." "INUYASHA SIT!!" "Inuyasha you were thinking out loud again, you are so beyond clueless." says shippo. Sango hears the commotion outside and comes to conclusion that she said that last part out loud. She is about to apologize when she hears Miroku's voice. "What's all the commotion for?" he says. Well I don't know why don't you go ask Sango since that loud scream was obviously intended for **you." **says a very annoyed kagome. Just as he is about to a loud BOOM is heard and Itachi makes his appearance!!!

A/N: Omg a cliffhanger that was so unexpected lmao. Sorry for such a short chapter I'll try to make the next one longer **if **I get reviews buh-bye


	3. Sango's Departure

**A/N: Hello guys I decided to give you guys a present……ANOTHER CHAPTER YAY I know I rule. Anyway just you've forgotten the 2****nd**** chapter already I'll give you a little reminder here it is enjoy**

**Last time on It's Over**: _**Sango hears the commotion outside and comes to conclusion that she said that last part out loud. She is about to apologize when she hears Miroku's voice. "What's all the commotion for?" he says. Well I don't know why don't you go ask Sango since that loud scream was obviously intended for you." says a very annoyed kagome. Just as he is about to a loud BOOM is heard and Itachi makes his appearance!!!**_

**Chapter 3: And You Are?**

Kagome:) What…. Inuyasha : The……. Shippo :) Fuck. They all look at shippo. "What? Someone had to say it and I just so happened to be that person." says shippo. Never mind that what in the world was that "boom" sound?, asks a confused kagome. "Does that man with the red eyes answer your question?" shippo says while pointing to Itachi. Kagome takes one good look at Itachi and says, "Yeah he answers all my questions, dreams, and fantasies". A little too much information Kagome." says a disgusted Inuyasha. While kagome is daydreaming about itachi and shippo and Inuyasha are trying to bring her back from reality, Sango comes outside of her tent and comes face to face to the hottie with red eyes. "And you are?" says a very confused Sango. I am Itachi Uchiha sent here on a mission from the future to gather information on a certain demon.", says who else itachi. Sango looks him up and down and says, "Sounds logical."

"It does?", now its itachi's turn to be confused. "Yeah you see the girl with with the school girl outfit she's from the future as well." "_She's a ninja as well?" _Itachi thinks while staring at kagome. "OMG HE'S STARING AT ME", and with that said she faints leaving Inuyasha and shippo trying to wake her up. Meanwhile Miroku's watching Sango chat it up with Itachi and I don't want to say that he's jealous but…..yeah he's jealous. "_Who is that bastard and what does he think he's doing, tryna to talk to __**my **__woman? _Miroku like the jealous idiot he is goes up to Itachi and Sango (A/n: oooh bad idea very bad idea) "Do you need any help on your mission Itachi?" asks Sango. "Well yeah I was actually going to ask for…………." Itachi is interrupted mid-sentence by who else Miroku. "Ahem and just who are you?" asks Miroku. Sango gives Miroku the I'm gonna kill you look and even though Miroku is scurred he tries to play it off like he isn't. "I don't like to repeat myself." says a calm Itachi. "To answer your question his name is Itachi, so can you leave now?" "No not until I ask him why he's here. So why are you here?" "Like I said before I don't like to repeat myself". "Well _Itachi_ I'm sorry to inform you but you just did". , says a cocky Miroku. Itachi is trying his hardest not to fuck Miroku up so he is slightly happy when Sango steps into the conversation. "Miroku don't you have more **important **things to be **doing**?" says a very pissed Sango. "No not at the moment, why would you say that?" questions Miroku. Well……I don't know yesterday you were so busy **fucking** other women I just figured you'd do the same thing today." (A/n: ooo she got him good lol.) Miroku and Itachi are both to stunned to say anything. "So Itachi, about your mission I'd love to assist you." says Sango forgetting that Miroku was there. Itachi replies by just saying "Meet me at the bone eaters well at sunrise." "Sango you….you can't go with him you barely even know the guy.", says a stunned Miroku. "You didn't know that village tramp either but **that** didn't stop you from getting in her pants now did it? And besides who are **you** to tell me who I can and can't go with, the last time I checked my **father **was dead." Miroku is to guilty and angry to even say anything. So he just watches as she goes in her tent to pack her things. (A/n: oh yeah I forgot to say that itachi left, silly me.)

**A/N: Aw poor Miroku maybe next time he'll think before he cheats lol. Anyway I am so sorry that I made this chapter short too. But it's better than reading a long ass story about nothing am I right or am I right? Review PLEASE it really gives me motivation, not only here (point to head) but here too (points to heart) let me stop being dumb anyway. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	4. Learning his intentions sorta

**A/N: Hiya people sorry it took me so long to update this story to put it simply I just didn't feel like writing it anymore. But after remembering how it feels to have a good story be discontinued I decided other wise so here it is. (This chappie might suck because I am suffering from writers block hehe so bear with me people.)**

**Figuring out his true intentions, well sorta**

(Speaks in a British accent) It is now sunrise here in the feudal era and after getting the say so from Inuyasha (more like the just don't tell him about the jewel shards) Sango is off to the bone eaters well. (ok enough with the British accent I'm being offending.)

**Sango's P.O.V**

_I can't believe I agreed to go on a mission with a guy I don't even know about…………. Wait a minute actually I can. Anyway what if this whole __**mission**__ thing is actually a plot to destroy all humanity in the future, I mean he did need information on some demon. Nah, I'm just being paranoid and silly._

**Regular P.O.V**

Sango not paying any attention to where she was walking (oops I forgot no kirara in this story sorry I forgot she existed lol) bumps into Itachi. "We've gotta stop meeting like this", says Itachi. Sango now realizing where she is blushes and laughs nervously. "Um Itachi I was wondering what this whole mission thingy is about", says Sango nervously. "I thought I told you that I don't like to repeat myself", says Itachi flatly. "Actually you didn't tell **me** that you didn't like to repeat yourself you told that bastard monk. And anyway I know you need information on some demon but what do you need this information for?" questions Sango. "Why do you need to know?" says itachi. "Um, because I'm the one assisting you on this mission." counters Sango. _"This girl is really starting to get on my nerves."_ thinks a very annoyed itachi. "I'll tell you later". And with that itachi walks off. (Normally I would end it here but than that would be cruel) _"This guy",_ thinks Sango.

**Back at the camp**

"Man Sango is so lucky she gets to go on a date with a super hottie", says an envious Kagome. "Oh Kagome you really are delusional that guy clearly was not on fire." says an ignorant Inuyasha. "Oh Inuyasha you really are an **idiot** I clearly didn't mean that in a literal sense, in my era the word "hottie" means cute handsome or fine." explains a very irritated Kagome. "Well how the hell was I supposed to know it's not like I'm familiar with the modern day lingo." says Inuyasha defensively. "Inuyasha even I knew that and I haven't even stepped foot in the modern day era", says shippo. Inuyasha being very offended by the fact that kagome and shippo were obviously implying that he is an idiot starts yelling, thus starts an argument. Miroku who earlier was thinking of a plan of how to distract Inuyasha and the gang so he could follow Sango and the stranger found this moment to be perfect. "Ok kirara lets go", whispers Miroku. (Ok I decided to add kirara into the story since she is the only one besides Inuyasha that can sense things.) So Miroku sneaks off in order to save Sango. From what you ask, even he doesn't know.

**Back to Itachi and Sango**

Sango starts to follow Itachi but then stops when she sees him jumping from branch to branch. Itachi notices her sudden halt stops in order to question her. "Why did you stop?" questions Itachi. "Well…..I don't know maybe considering the fact that you are jumping from tree to tree." says Sango sarcastically. "Why should that be surprising aren't you a ninja as well? asks itachi. "Do I look like one?" asks an offended Sango. "Yes". , says itachi flatly. "Well I most certainly am **not **a ninja I am a demon slayer." says a pissed Sango. "Demon slayer? I knew there was a reason as to why I chose you." "Why do you want me to slay some demon.", questions Sango. "Not exactly, like I said I'll tell you later now get on my back." says Itachi. W-WHAAT!?!, says Sango nervously. "Come on I don't have time to deal with you childish antics now are you going to get on or should I force you on? says itachi flatly. Sango manages to gain her composure and goes on his back. (Wow is she lucky.) But little do they know someone is following them.

A/N: Ooh another cliffy I wonder whose following them j/p. I mean you have to be an idiot to not know. Anyways I will try to update this chapter either tomorrow or next Saturday but I need at least **10 reviews** in order for me to continue. So until then my friends.


	5. Learning His Intentions Sorta Pt 2

**A/n: I'm BAAACK. I know that it's been like a month since I last updated but I have 2 explanations as to why it took so long. 1: I didn't get 10 reviews like I hoped and was being stubborn and 2: I totally forgot about this story. (I know I'm an idiot lol.) On with the story!!!!**

**Learning His Intentions…….sorta Part: 2**

As Sango and Itachi are going from tree to tree, Sango comes to a revelation and asks itachi a question. "Itachi where are we going exactly?'' "I don't know I thought you knew replies Itachi. "Well obviously you were wrong since I have no idea where the hell we're going either. I mean you still haven't told me your true intentions, you just gave me a very short summary." Says a very irritated Sango. Itachi also getting very irritated by Sango's big mouth decides to tell her of his true intentions, but not without being sure that he knows that she knows info on the demon. (A/n: I know run on sentence). "If I told you what my true intentions were you would be able to give me some info on the demon right?" He asks. "Well duh." Says Sango. _I am really starting to get sick of this girl's smart remarks._ Says Itachi inwardly. And with that thought Sango figures out his true intentions!!! But little do they know a lecherous cheating monk over hears their conversations. (A/n: I just had to add cheating lol I still love you miroku)

**Miroku's P.O.V**

"So that's what that bastards up to. For some reason I get this strange feeling that he left some very important **things **as to why he's really here out. I gotta figure out what they are and soon before Sango gets hurt."

**At The Camp**

Inuyasha Kagome and Shippo have finally finished arguing and realize that Miroku isn't there. "Hey where the hell's Miroku?" Asks Inuyasha. "Beats me I haven't seen him since Sango's departure." (A/n: lol that's the title of one of me chappies) Replies Shippo. "I hope to Kami he didn't try to go after Sango in some strange attempt to win her heart." Says Kagome worriedly.

**Sango and Itachi**

Sango and Itachi (mainly itachi) have been hopping from tree to tree for 3 hrs and someone's a little hungry. (coughs Sango) "Uh Itachi can we take a break I'm really hungry?" "Hmph." Replies itachi and lands in some random place. After Sango gets off Itachi's back (literally) she takes out two rice balls from her knapsack thingie and offers Itachi one, and surprisingly he accepts her offer. (A/n: I say surprisingly because Sasuke hardly eats anything and I thought it ran in the family lol) Sango and itachi eat their lunch in silence since Itachi is a man of few words. Sango being the person who hates awkward silences decides to break it. "The weather sure is beautiful today." She says. "Hmph." "I AM TRYING TO BREAK THIS ANNOYING SILENCE AND YOU GIVING ME ONE WORDED ANSWERS ISNT HELPING." Yells Sango. "_I haven't been this provoked to kill a girl since my fight with Kurenai. But I've got to keep her alive or else I won't find information on kyuubi."_ Says itachi to himself. "Ok if you want this silence to be broken so badly then answer me this, what's up with you and that monk guy?" Sango being startled by this question halts for a bit but then answers. "I don't really want to talk about it but I'll tell you anyway." And with that Itachi finds out about Sango's love life.

**A/n: Ooh another cliffy. Oh and this chapter is slightly longer than the others as a token of my apology for being lazy lol. I HOPE I GET REVIEWS. I'll post the next chapter up when an idea for the next chapter pops into my head. So until then my friends.**


	6. Too much information

A/n: OMG I am so sorry its been like what 2 months since I've last updated and I promised myself I wouldn't be like one of those dead beat authors who leaves the readers hanging for like 50 years

**A/n: OMG I am so sorry it's been like what 2 months since I've last updated and I promised myself I wouldn't be like one of those dead beat authors who leaves the readers hanging for like 50 years. But it's not my fault I have this disease called PROCRASTINATION lol. On with the story**

**Preview from last chappy: **_Ok if you want this silence to be broken so badly then answer me this, what's up with you and that monk guy?" Sango being startled by this question halts for a bit but then answers. "I don't really want to talk about it but I'll tell you anyway." And with that Itachi finds out about Sango's love life._

**Too much information**

It's been about four minutes since Itachi asked **the question** and Itachi is getting pretty agitated because someone isn't answering. "Now you're the one creating the awkward silence", says Itachi. "S-shut up its kind of a hard thing for a girl to talk about you knows.'' Says an annoyed Sango. "You know if it was such a _hard thing_ for you to talk about then you could've just said you didn't want to talk about it." Says Itachi arrogantly.

**Miroku's P.O.V.**

Hehehe that red eyed freak is totally about to get the beating of his life I can't wait!!

**Sango and Itachi**

**"**_Take deep breaths Sango I can't let this moron get the best of me". _Says Sango inwardly. Ok ok I'll tell you the story.

**Miroku's P.O.V**

WHAT Sango totally would've pumbled me if I said anything that had even a hint of sarcasm in it. Man I hate this guy even more now.

**Sango and Itachi**

"I'm just gonna make the story short since I highly doubt you would want to waste your time listening to ramble on and on." Says Sango. "hmph". Replies Itachi. "Anyway Miroku and I had been seeing each other for quite some time since our goals were to kill the same guy and I knew he was a tad on the pervy side I couldn't help but…ya know fall in love. So anyway one day we were told of some water demon that was wreaking havoc on some village I can't really remember. And Miroku saw this girl and they went some where together even though he told us he was gonna get info on the demon. (A/n: sorry I can't really remember that episode clearly lol so impm just gonna make some stuff up) I being the jealous type got really mad at him and decided to look for information myself then I got caught by the women who were being possessed got possessed and Miroku had to save me. After he saved me he asked to marry me and I of course said yes but only if he promised to not be such a lecherous monk. He of course didn't really agree to the promise but I didn't really think he'd actually go out and bed other women. But I was of course wrong and witnessed him having an affair with another woman and I said I hated him and then you showed up and that's basically the story between me and Miroku." Says Sango flatly. Itachi just stares at her blankly and says, "If that was the short story I would hate to hear the longer version." "SHUTUP". Yells and irritated Sango. "Kidding…we should probably start heading south to get more info on the demon." Says Itachi flatly. "_I can't believe I poured my whole love life to him and all he thinks about is that god dam kyuubi I should've known."_ Says Sango inwardly.

And with that they head off!! To where exactly well…I haven't quite figured it out myself lol

**A/N: I hope this chapter wasn't too much of a disappointment for you as it was to me lol. HOPE TO GET LOTS OF LOVE AND REVIEWS (which I probably won't get lol) UNTIL NEXT TIME……….oh and p.s. PANIC AT THE DISCO, FALL OUT BOY, AND PARAMORE RULEEE!!. Just had to put that out there lol**


	7. An easy fight turned Dangerous

**A/N: I FEEL LIKE SUCH A DOUCHE…omg I havent updated this in soo long (damn you writers block and laziness). I think the reason why I stopped writing this is because SPOILER ALERT…..itachi dies which left me feeling depressed and thinking….hey theres no point to this story if the one of the main characters is actually dead and **

Sango and Itachi are heading to wherever the wind takes them when they hear screams from some villagers nearby. "Maybe it's the kyuubi", says Itachi. I highly doub…" Sango is cut off by Itachi throwing her off his back and running towards the scream. "HEY WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR" Sango screams. "Your dead weight" he yells back and runs even faster (well actually jumps since they are still jumping from tree to tree.) "SON OF A BITCH!!!!" Sango screams to no one in particular, "Now I have to climb down this stupid tree and track the jerk." As Sango climbs down the tree Itachi realizes that he needs Sango,since she's part of the reason why he's here, and rushes towards her. Sango who is surprised by the sudden appearance of Itachi falls off the tree. Since Itachi has ninja instincts plus the sharingan, he immediately catches her before she could hit the ground. But mid catch Sango gets her foot stuck to a branch, and since the branch is too weak to hold their weight it breaks and sango falls on top of Itachi. "Well it's a good thing you broke my fall", Sango says awkwardly while blushing. "G-Get offa me", Itachi says through gritted teeth. "And anyway your wasting time with your stupid antics". "_I really really don't like this guy." _Itachi and Sango deciding to walk/run (since someone isn't good with trees *cough* Sango*cough) they finally arrive.

**At the village:**

Upon arrival Itachi and Sango quickly spot the demon….which is not the kyuubi much to Itachi's disappointment. It is actually a huge blood sucking spider demon thingy (a:n/ I know what your thinking….that has to be the most stupidest made up demon in the world and I couldn't agree more lol). Itachi doesn't see this as much of challenge (of course) and is about to use a small dose of his ameterasu but decides against it, seeing this as an opportunity to see what Sango's abilities consists of. "Oi Sango take care of this demon." "Why??…..is the _great_ Itachi to weak to handle such a puny demon". Sango says cooly. Itachi completely undaunted by her words sighs and says "Just take care of it." "Alright alright I'll do it." She responds. "Just don't kill it. I want to see if I can get any information on the kyuubi even if its just a little." he adds. Sango is about to say something smart but stops once she sees the demon coming her way. "Oh would you look at that a demon slayer this'll be fun." the spider demon says while making an attempt to plant an attack on Sango. Sango being the skilled demon slayer that she is easily deflects the attack with her hiraikotsu. She is about to deliver a finishing blow when she sees something or someone in the background….Naraku…..

**A/N: *inserts dramatic music* I know this chapter is not worth the wait but you cant blame me for trying. Im sorry in advance for the craptastic battle between itachi and naraku that's about to ensue im going to try my hardest to make it as good as possible. And trust me the next chapter will be out by next week I PROMISE bye beee *lucky star reference***


End file.
